


我正好喜欢苹果 （我不怕蛇）

by olanthanide



Series: Unhated for an hour (半边天可晴） [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: CROWLEY并不是一个坠落了的天使, CROWLEY并没有给夏娃苹果; 来吧，亲爱的， 好好想想: 你以为父权制是个新的概念吗？----------------------Gyzym 的 "I just happen to like apples (I am not afraid of snakes)"。 授权翻译。没有BETA， 只有我，我的头疼，和大概四个不同的电子字典。请多关照。





	我正好喜欢苹果 （我不怕蛇）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



 

CROWLEY并不是一个坠落了的天使， 她是一个气愤地大步向下的天使。 她没有跟错了人；她只是觉的在 **他** 的拇指下按了这几千年已经够了。无论如何，地狱的鞋子起码更好。

帮你自己一把：在天堂敞开的时候好好听听。来吧，亲爱的， 好好想想: 你以为父权制是个新的概念吗？

 

***

 

CROWLEY并没有给夏娃苹果，虽然将来会有人这么去写，这么去讲。她没有给夏娃苹果，因为夏娃从来不需要任何人给她任何东西。 夏娃从开始就会拿。她带着她灿烂的笑容和好奇的眼睛，穿越伊甸园，重新命名每一个动物，将它们标为自属。她赤身裸体，狠，野，强，肆无忌惮，毫无羞愧。她绞缠的长发中永远挂着几根荆棘。

男人是按照上帝的形象所造的，因此亚当对CROWLEY来说没有什么用。夏娃，相比之下......。CROWLEY并没有给夏娃苹果，但诱惑那番事是真的。

  
当时，是亚当用无花果树叶遮盖了他们，是亚当在高高在上的 **他** 咆哮着 **他** 的愤怒时低头鞠身，是亚当毫不犹豫地责备了夏娃。将来会有图画，油画，水画。CROWLEY会怒哮，会烧画；在那些当时不在场的人所投下的颜料里，夏娃会在痛苦地翻腾着，耻辱洗身。在那些画中她的羞耻会像烈火似地烧下她的脊椎。

现实是这样的：夏娃抛弃了她的无花果叶，抛弃了亚当，然后漫步晃荡出了伊甸，一半的动物跟随在她的身后。亚当，在上帝告诉他这么做之后，才会跟随夏娃 - 这也许是傲气- - 亚当总会诋估自己的失败。  AZIRAPHALE是因为可怜他才给了他那把火剑，并非它意。

“你看，我必须这么干，”AZIRAPHALE说，她的双手紧张地在她裸露着的大腿上展开又握紧。现在还早, AZIRAPHALE在踏过这篇生活的表面时，身装除了翅膀什么都没有; CROWLEY那会儿还在蜷局着，遍体鳞片， 她的皮肤上的橙色和黄色斑纹歌颂着她的毒性。

“你真的这么想。”

“否则他们会被杀死的，”AZIRAPHALE担心地说，“她已经身怀六甲，而他又那么没头没脑，我不能 - 我不能这么就让他们离开。人类需要他们，你知道，你不能因此而归罪于我。“

“我哪儿敢，”CROWLEY说，她嘴里吐出讽刺的嘶嘶声让AZIRAPHALE皱起了她的眉头。 “你知道什么会很有趣吗？ 如果 我做的是正确的事，而你做的是错误的。”

“这并没什么有趣的，”AZIRAPHALE说，转身背对CROWLEY。

“是，”CROWLEY说，在好不容易压住笑声之后对自己咧嘴一笑，“是，我的天使。也许是没有。”

 

***

 

历史会讲述一个故事; 宗教，通常另一个。在CROWLEY的短发 和她深色的眼镜里，在她分叉的舌尖和她眼底的黄色里，在那仍然让她时不时冒火的愤怒里，裹着另一个不同的故事。 这可能是一个更有关个人的故事，但这只是因为这故事审查了故事情节里的每一个人。

这些故事各有各的优点，各有各的卖点。这些故事里只有一个是真的。你相信哪个随便。

 

***

 

大利拉是，算上AZIRAPHALE在内，CROWLEY见过的最美丽的女人。她知道这么比不公平; AZIRAPHALE是个权级天使，并非凡人女子，而且不管怎样，CROWLEY知道她和AZIRAPHALE那的情况是和燧石与火花，和力量，有关的。她的天使并不喜欢CROWLEY，但她可以容忍她。她的天使并不喜欢她自己的那种能量，不喜欢那企图看起来无辜的蓝眼睛后潜伏着的，全身上下尖叫出的力量，但是CROWLEY十分喜欢。

话说大利拉。大利拉是CROWLEY见过的最美丽的女人。 这与她的体形和她嘴唇无比完美的弧线无关。大利拉是一位能为自己砍出权力的女人。她能把它从桑普森的头上一刀斩尽。 她能带着她腰间的报酬，翻身远离她造的那摊祸。她曾被生活所使用，虐待，曾被当作动产所传播，曾被当为财产。她的自由，就像AZIRAPHALE的翅膀发出的呼啸声一样，在空中回荡。

CROWLEY嫌麻烦，所以已经有一个世纪没有化身为蛇了，但她的舌头始终会是分叉的。大利拉得到了个圆满的结局; 只是没人喜欢提起罢了。

 

***

 

多年后，CROWLEY在人性方面学到了不少 -- 他们小气，贪婪。如果让他们随意自我，他们完全可以按照自己的意识完成所有本是CROWLEY的工作。

但大在多数情况下？ 在大多数情况下人类问错了的问题。AZIRAPHALE说这是不可言喻的，CROWLEY说这是个弱点。从某个程度上来讲，她们俩都是对的。

 

***

 

“你认为你干这个能有什么收获？”AZIRAPHALE问道。 她在CROWLEY旁的芦苇丛中安顿好了自己。她听起来很恼火。这也好。她的恼火总没有像她那压迫人的神经紧张那么让人头大。

“安静点，天使，”CROWLEY嘶嘶地说到 - 而且她真的是嘶嘶地说到，因为假装友好是一回事，但是敌方就是敌方，等等。 “我很忙。”

在她们的对面，米利暗把装着她弟弟的篮子送入河中。CROWLEY随着水面上的涟漪轻轻地吹出一圈圈的预言。她至少能做这么多。在说，看AZIRAPHALE因此而全身紧绷，然后又放松， 叹气， 也值了。

 

***

 

治管地狱的那位统治者有很多名称， 比如路西法和撒旦, שָּׂטָן , إِبْلِيس 和 شيطان，ᾍδης 和 DEVIL。在所有这些名称里，“对手”这个称呼是最有意义的; 在它们所有里，“对手”是也最诚实的。

实际上，她喜欢其他人管她叫露西。当然这并不重要。历史仍由胜者撰写; 我们已提起过父权制了吧？

 

***

 

阿基坦的埃莉诺很辣手，因为她是CROWLEY一千年来最喜欢的女王，但AZIRAPHALE正在操她。当然当CROWLEY提到它时，AZIRAPHALE不肯承认，只会羞红了脸，垂下双眼。当CROWLEY追问时，她只会辩白自己无知，那句“不可言喻”说的次数甚多，它只能是一种伪装。CROWLEY没法责怪她; 埃莉诺姿色动人，埃莉诺聪慧博学，埃莉诺可以随便使用那些AZIRAPHALE多年来随笔改写的藏书贮卷。

让珀耳塞福涅成为一个不情愿的受害者的那端事，是格外的奇耻大辱，但AZIRAPHALE发誓那是她遵旨所为的，而且，不管怎样，露西似乎并不在乎。

无论如何：Aziraphale操了埃莉诺而且还为这撒了谎 -- 单是这个就足以给CROWLEY已经照料了多年的那把火上浇一大勺油。她等到了她忍无可忍，然后开动：十字军东征化于废墟，AZIRAPHALE暴跳如雷，一位新丈夫娶了一位应当命运更好的妻子，和CROWLEY的眼睛，在她的宽边帽下疯狂地闪烁着。

“我不明白你为什么非要这么干，”AZIRAPHALE恼怒的叫道。CROWLEY微微一笑。

“不对，你完全知道我为什么非得这么干，”她说，然后AZIRAPHALE就像CROWLEY意料到的那样，低头甘心容忍， 不予回击。

 

***

 

“婊子”这词有很多种含义，最真实的那个是 **CROWLEY** 。

 

***

 

她告诉AZIRAPHALE她睡过了十四世纪，因为这更容易。至少，这起码比克制又一个世纪的欲望，忍受又一个世纪的等待，接受又一个世纪的道德讲席和CROWLEY当时心怀它意的赞成的那个安排，至少比这些 -- 要强。

怎么？她是圣经里的那种恶魔。情欲几乎是她的工作义务。

无论如何：她告诉AZIRAPHALE她睡过了十四世纪，而这并非撒谎。她的确是在床上度过了十四世纪。

 

***

 

从新再读他们给你的书卷，你那细细温习过的书本，那石板上刻下的文字。从新再读一遍，这次真心企图理解; 真相多种，深浅不明，而且它们通常隐藏在你不爱看的地方。

你看是什么就是什么。你以为这句话是哪来的？

 

***

 

1776年，AZIRAPHALE在看守着一场实际上是由地狱造成的革命，CROWLEY将凯瑟琳大帝操进她的皇家床垫。当然，这被AZIRAPHALE发现了，因为CROWLEY想让她发现; AZIRAPHALE生气了，但这只不过是个令人惊讶，但比任何其他事都更令人鼓舞的发展。

“以眼还眼，”CROWLEY说，在她的牙齿间吐了吐信子。 “这不是你们那边的说法吗？”

AZIRAPHALE猛地把她撞在墙上，用一只手将她按定在那里; 她向来是她们俩中的强者，一直都是，她只是在用力之前老是犹豫不决。CROWLEY朝她微笑着，甜蜜，危险，唇色如血如罪。AZIRAPHALE的眼睛里闪过一种毫不阴沉的黑暗。

“谁，”AZIRAPHALE以追逼的口气问道，“在说什么眼睛。”

CROWLEY吻她时的感觉，好比如从天堂坠落。

 

***

 

据说，女人身怀祸害; 据说，分娩的痛苦是夏娃误入歧途的结果; 据说，身负新生命的那种尖叫般的痛苦是一种惩罚。人类是一碗熬融了的八宝故事，而每个故事都得从某个地方开始。

曾经生活过的您，曾经在这个大地上劳累过的您，曾经走过万众的您 – 请您告诉我们：这世上有没有没有痛苦的生活？询心欲知。

 

***

 

世界末日差点降临，但后来又没有。AZIRAPHALE并没有怎么堕落，但她也并没有做什么其他事情。人类互相建议要多做爱，少做战，然后转身把他们互相的鲜血如水一般的浇洒在大地上。 世上没有新的故事，但这并不意味它们不值得讲述。

“我看，就算我告你我爱你也没什么意思，” AZIRAPHALE若有所思地说。 她们在CROWLEY的宾利车里，缓缓地穿过伦敦。车的音响正在高声播放着JOAN JETT；CROWLEY真该给这辆车买一些新他妈的曲子了。

“我还以为这些事是不可言喻的呢，”CROWLEY说，故意戏弄。AZIRAPHALE抿嘴一笑。她仍然长着微微泛红的嘴唇，仍然长着她那头长长的金发，仍然会睁大她那太蓝，太无辜的眼睛，但她翅膀最底层的羽毛现在已染上了灰色。CROWLEY并不介意它们没有完全变黑; 她并不想把这世界上所有美好的东西给抹去，她只是想贮藏着她那一片，贪守着，一直到世界末日，天国来临。

CROWLEY想要回这世界所欠她的一切。不管是神圣还是凡人，这向来是任何人都会想要的。

“也许吧，”AZIRAPHALE表示同意，“不过，事实仍然如此。”

CROWLEY的快乐全身盘绕着她； 她的车按照她的意识，不用操作地开向远方。

 

***

 

起初，上帝创造了天地。 如果你听他人讲， **他** 是以 **他** 的形象创造了男人，然后从男人创造了女人。这个故事，究竟偏向了谁？ 又是谁的不可言喻现在存在了问题？

无论如何-- 这并不重要。 这又不是起初; 这已经好久不是‘起初’了。 也许男人是按照上帝的形象所造的; 这又谁能说清？ 但是这些日子，只要你有机会去看，真相到处都能看到 - 历史向来是各人的所作所为，而女人创造了她自己。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原著的授权： http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/28728366359/blanket-permissionpolicy-post  
> 多谢Gyzym如此慷慨。


End file.
